It's a trap, but a really soft one !
by Kuro-hagi
Summary: [HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAMA-CHAN59] Quand Aomine tombe à pieds joints dans un piège plus gros que lui. Mais que voulez-vous il est faible face au bleu du ciel ! Joyeux anniversaire Kama - Attention y'a du citron ! [LEMON][YAOI][RATING M][AOKURO]


**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 23/02/2019

**Genre:** Lemon - Romance - Yaoi

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes :** Vous me connaissez j'aime les défis ! Ma chère kama-chan59 a lancé un défi elle voulait un AoKuro MA pour son anniversaire ! Je n'ai pas pu dire non !

Donc : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE KAMA ^_^

* * *

**It's a trap, but a really soft one !**

**.**

Tout avait commencé à cause d'un défi. Comme très souvent avec lui, d'ailleurs. Il savait qu'il avait été manipulé. A posteriori c'était évident. Le pire étant qu'il n'avait pas marché… Il avait couru ! Sauf que face à Kagami et Kuroko il était faible. Ouais. Impossible pour lui de résister. Kagami savait comment le faire sortir de ses gonds. C'était tellement facile pour lui, il lui suffisait de coller le fantôme d'un peu trop près pour que ça l'irrite. Il était jaloux à en crever. Kagami voyait Kuroko tous les jours. Il était sa nouvelle lumière et lui n'était plus qu'un simple ami. Ça le tuait sérieusement ! Il voulait l'adolescent aux cheveux bleu-ciel pour lui. Rien que pour lui. Il soupira en observant le passeur, il s'était vraiment fait avoir.

Il repensait à sa conversation avec Kagami. Depuis qu'il avait découvert l'homosexualité du tigre trois mois auparavant il avait été profondément dérouté. Passant de la surprise pure et simple, à la curiosité innocente jusqu'à l'intérêt plus pervers. Il avait maté son premier porno _gay _trois semaines après l'annonce de Kagami et… Il avait sérieusement kiffé. De nouveaux horizons c'était ouvert à lui. Enfin un nouvel horizon plus particulièrement d'une magnifique couleur bleu ciel. Il fantasmait purement et simplement… et salement… sur son ancienne ombre. Il s'était beaucoup renseigné et plus il le faisait plus il en avait envie. Alors évidemment, pensant le tigre être son ami, il lui avait avoué ses fantasmes. Et la réponse de Kagami ne s'était pas faite attendre. Il avait déjà des vues sur Kuroko. Le défi fut donc lancé, le gagnant en serait celui des deux qui parviendraient à ses fins avec le passeur et le prix du vainqueur serait Kuroko lui-même. La seule bonne nouvelle avait été pour lui de comprendre que Kuroko n'était pas regardant sur le sexe de ses partenaires.

Il s'était donc jeté à pieds joints dans ce défi. Il avait prévu de passer à l'attaque la veille et avait donc attendu dans le froid la fin de l'entraînement de Seirin. Il réalisa alors que Kagami était bien proche de Kiyoshi, mais genre très proche. Il était à peu près sûr que Kagami avait laissé ses mains traîner une ou deux fois sur le corps du brun. Mais leur proximité lui apparut comme une certitude quand il vit l'aîné se pencher sur le cadet pour lui voler un rapide baiser avant de s'éloigner. Si Kagami avait un mec, il n'avait aucune vue sur Kuroko.

"Aomine-kun ?"

La panthère sursauta.

"T-Tetsu ?!

\- Oui. Tu as l'air absorbé dans tes pensées. Y'a un problème ?

\- Kagami… Il sort avec Kiyoshi ?"

Aomine cru voir une expression contrarié s'afficher sur le visage du passeur mais elle disparut trop vite pour qu'il en fût certain.

"Oui.

\- Oh… Je vois.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? Kagami-kun m'a dit que c'était très important."

Les pommettes du grand rosirent.

"Euh… Ouais. Euh… Tu… Tu veux venir chez moi ? On s'ra mieux pour discuter.

\- D'accord."

Sans un mot de plus les deux garçons prirent donc la direction du domicile des Aomine. Et plus ils se rapprochaient, plus le plus grand était nerveux. C'était différent des fois où il était sorti avec des filles. Tout simplement parce que c'était toujours les nanas qui venaient à lui et jamais l'inverse. Il avait tout prévu ses parents étaient partis en voyage pour le week-end. Ils avaient donc l'appartement familiale pour eux seuls. Non Aomine n'avait aucun problème avec le fait de coucher dès le premier soir. Le silence était pesant pour le grand, Kuroko semblait toujours calme et absolument indifférent aux tourments et inquiétudes que vivait son ami. Aomine proposa un peu maladroitement de prendre des snacks à manger avant d'aller chez lui. Grand prince, ou pour mieux séduire sa proie, il paya et offrit un _milkshake _à son ami.

"Hm… Mes parents sont pas là du week-end. J'ai loué un film hier… Tu peux passer la nuit ici et on pourra le regarder ensemble.

\- D'accord. Je vais prévenir mes parents."

Kuroko regarda son ami s'éloigner avec un sourire. Il avait évidemment déjà prévenu ses parents qu'il passerait le week-end chez Aomine. Il était amoureux de lui depuis le collège. Kagami au courant depuis longtemps de ses sentiments avait toujours été persuadé que c'était réciproque au vu de la jalousie et de la possessivité de la panthère. Alors quand l'occasion lui avait été offerte de provoquer Aomine pour qu'il agisse il s'était fait un plaisir.

Ce ne fut donc pas ses parents que le passeur informa, mais sa lumière qu'il était bien arrivé chez Aomine. Il précisa, ravi, que celui-ci lui avait même offert un _milkshake _et de rester pour la nuit. Kagami avait bien évidemment répondu par une blague grivoise du meilleure goût et Kuroko bon public avait sourit.

Ils avaient allumé la télé et s'étaient installés pour jouer un peu comme ils le faisaient toujours avant de manger. Kuroko prenait son mal en patience. Lui non plus n'avait aucun problème pour coucher le premier soir. Il fallait dire que le plus petit ne fantasmait pas que depuis quelques mois lui mais depuis quelques années. D'ailleurs, Kagami supposait qu'il était bi. Mais en réalité, lui même ne savait pas ce qu'il était. Sexuellement parlant il n'avait aucune expérience, ni avec les filles, ni avec les garçons. Son amour à sens unique l'empêchait de s'intéresser à qui que ce soit d'autre. Et le sexe pour le sexe ne l'intéressait pas. Bien-sûr Tetsuya était loin d'être innocent. Il avait regardé beaucoup de films pornos contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire. Il était un gros consommateur. Peut-être autant qu'Aomine. Mais lui s'intéressait principalement aux films _gays_, simplement parce que l'objet de ses fantasmes était un homme.

Alors Tetsuya n'avait aucune expérience. Mais il avait beaucoup de fantasmes à assouvir et il s'était beaucoup masturbé en pensant à Aomine. Il avait même acheté quelques jouets pour s'imaginer un peu mieux. C'était d'ailleurs l'objet d'un grand débat entre lui et Kagami, de savoir s'il était toujours à proprement parlé vierge alors qu'il avait déjà introduit des corps étrangers dans son fondement de toutes formes et de toutes tailles. D'après Kagami oui, parce que une bite c'est carrément différent de tous les jouets de la terre. Mais lui il était pas vraiment d'accord avec ce point de vue, son corps n'était pas celui d'un puceau inexpérimenté. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être extrêmement curieux et fébrile à l'idée d'avoir enfin un vrai chibre entre les fesses, et surtout celui d'Aomine.

Il se demandait vraiment quand Aomine allait se décider. Parce que lui, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête lui sauter dessus. Ils avaient fini de manger. Et Daiki semblait tourner en rond.

"Aomine-kun je peux prendre un bain ?

\- Oh oui ! Oui ! Bien-sûr. J'te prête des fringues… J'ai pas pensé à te prévenir.

\- Oui je veux bien."

En réalité, Kuroko avait été prévoyant et disposait de sous-vêtements propres au fond de son sac de cours. Mais il avait bien l'intention de profiter de la situation. Il emprunta donc un t-shirt et un short beaucoup trop grand à Aomine qui lui donna aussi une serviette.

"Hm… P-prends ton temps. Je vais ranger un peu et… Préparer le film.

\- D'accord. Merci c'est gentil."

Il était tellement nerveux, c'en était amusant et ça lui donnait des idées. Finalement, il allait peut-être pouvoir patienter un peu, rien que de voir Aomine comme ça était tellement marrant. Il prit donc son temps pour se laver. Il en profita pour se préparer et se soulager un peu. D'une part ça faciliterait les choses pour le reste de la soirée et ça lui permettrait de patienter un peu. Kuroko n'en avait pas l'air comme ça. Mais il était au moins aussi accro à la branlette qu'Aomine. En même temps, dès qu'il pensait à son ami il avait la trique. Et seul dans sa chambre il avait rejoué de nombreuses scènes de ses films favoris. Il aimait particulièrement les _cosplays _! Il appréciait les parties à plusieurs, mais étrangement ne se l'imaginait pas du tout avec Aomine. Comment dire même pas en rêve il accepterait que quelqu'un touche Aomine ! Par contre un peu de BDSM gentil, ça ne le dérangerait pas non plus. Il avait hâte de pouvoir partager tout ça avec Daiki. Si seulement, il voulait se décider à se déclarer. Kuroko ferma les yeux et commença à se toucher. Ses joues étaient roses, il prépara son intimité tout en masturbant son sexe et murmurant le prénom de l'homme qu'il aimait et… De le savoir dans la pièce à côté pendant qu'il faisait ça avec quelque chose de très très excitant. Comment Aomine réagirait en apprenant qu'il se touchait seul dans sa salle de bain à quelques mètres de lui. Il accéléra le rythme fortement excité par cette idée. Il avait presque envie que Daiki le surprenne. Oh oui… L'idée lui plaisait. Aomine ferait irruption dans la salle de bain inquiet d'entendre ses cris et le surprendrait là, le membre tendu dans sa main et trois de ses doigts enfouis dans son intimité. Il serait gêné évidemment, en tout cas il ferait bien semblant. "Oh… Daiki je… Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive… Aide moi…". Tetsuya jouit en gémissant de plaisir. Oui les jeux de rôles ça lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Soulagé et détendu, il termina de se laver et sort de la douche. Il prit le temps tranquillement de s'essuyer et enfila le long t-shirt qui lui arrivait presque au genou telle une robe un peu courte. Il sourit en se regardant dans le miroir et souleva légèrement le _t-shirt_, dévoilant ses parties nues. Comme ça ce serait parfait. Ce fut donc sans sous-vêtement qu'il ressortit de la salle de bain l'air de rien. Il allait provoquer un peu Aomine sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas résister bien longtemps. Il retourna s'installer dans le canapé en tailleur, le _t-shirt_ était long et cachait suffisamment pour laisser planer le doute, mais bien faire baver Aomine.

Son éternel air impassible sur le visage il se tenait un peu trop près d'Aomine qui semblait gêné et auquel il dévoilait sans pudeur ses jambes fines et musclées.

"Merci pour la douche Aomine-kun. Alors c'est quoi le film ?"

Aomine avait la gorge sèche. Kuroko ne réalisait-il donc pas à quel point il était sexy avec ce _t-shirt _qui ne cachait presque rien. Il l'imaginait évidemment déjà sans rien sous son vêtement. Il se tourna vers l'écran, gêné au possible, sentant déjà une bosse se former dans son pantalon.

"Euh… Un truc que Satsu m'a conseillé. Une histoire de deux mecs, des _cow-boys_ dans une montagne. Paraît que c'est bien."

Il appuya sur le bouton pour lancer le film et Kuroko dû faire un gros effort pour rester impassible en voyant le titre du film.

"Oh oui. Il est bien ce film."

Daiki n'osait pas regarder Tetsuya. Il avait forcément grillé. Kuroko se colla un peu plus à lui. Et ils restèrent silencieux pendant toute la première partie du film jusqu'à ce que les choses soient plus explicites à l'écran. Kuroko comprit qu'Aomine n'oserait rien faire de plus. Il était un peu déçu. Il avait imaginé un Aomine plus sauvage qui se jetterait sur lui telle un bête féroce et qui le prendrait peut-être un peu brutalement sur le canapé. Oui décidément, Kuroko aimait beaucoup les histoires. Et comme à l'écran les deux hommes s'embrassaient et se tripotaient sans vergogne, ça commençait à l'exciter faisant remonter un peu le _t-shirt._ Alors discrètement il le remonta un peu plus sans rien dévoiler mais suffisamment pour qu'Aomine ne puisse pourtant plus avoir de doute quand au fait qu'il ne portait absolument rien en dessus, ou alors un _mini-mini-string_. Tiens ça plairait peut-être à Aomine ce genre de sous-vêtement. Kuroko garda cette idée dans un coin sa tête, se promettant de visiter le rayon lingerie de son site X favori pour sa prochaine commande et décida donc de prendre les choses en main. Hm… Enfin façon de parler. Il s'imagina rapidement deux scenarios. Soit il se montrait très entreprenant...

"_Daiki."_

_Il sentit nettement le garçon se tendre contre lui, c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. _

"_Ou-oui._

_\- T'as pas envie d'essayer ?_

_\- Qu-quoi ?!_

_\- Ce qu'ils font à l'écran._

_\- T'es… T'es sérieux ?_

_\- Oui très. Et toi ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as invité à dormir non ?"_

_Aomine vint caresser du bout des doigts la cuisse nue de Kuroko._

"_Ouais… Carrément. T'as… Quelque chose là dessous ?"_

_Kuroko sourit et se pencha en avant exposant ses fesses nues et une partie de ses attributs masculins imberbes. Aomine regarda cette face cachée de son ami en bavant. Le garçon prit son temps pour éteindre la télé. Kuroko revint auprès de lui et vint s'installer sur ses genoux._

"_Et si tu commençais par m'embrasser ?"_

_Aomine glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Kuroko sans attendre et vint happer ses lèvres avec délice. Le baiser dura longtemps animant le désir dans leur bas ventre. Ils le rompirent en haletant lèvres et yeux brillants._

"_Tetsu… Je… J'ai jamais couché avec un mec avant alors… J'connais la théorie mais…_

_\- T'inquiète pas Daiki. J'ai l'habitude."_

_Aomine fronça les sourcils. L'habitude ?! Combien de mecs étaient passés sur lui ?! La jalousie lui dévora le ventre et il bascula Kuroko pour l'allonger sur le canapé et souleva le t-shirt, pour mordre la peau de son ventre. Tetsuya frissonna et couina faussement choqué par la violence de son ami. En réalité, il jubilait._

"_D-daiki ?_

_\- Combien ?! _

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- Combien de mecs t'ont baisé déjà ?_

_\- ça n'a pas d'importance ! Je t'aime depuis le collège. Il n'y a que toi qui compte."_

_Aomine regarda son ami surpris._

"_T'es sérieux ?_

_\- Oui… Très. J'ai beaucoup… Beaucoup rêvé de ce moment."_

_Ces mots tranquillisèrent qu'un moment le plus grand, car malgré tout ça jalousie était trop forte._

"_Alors pourquoi tu as couché avec d'autres mecs que moi ? Combien ? T'as couché avec Kagami ?"_

_Kuroko jubilait. Il adorait cette agressivité et jouer avec la jalousie d'Aomine._

"_C'est du passé. Je suis à toi maintenant. Prends-moi Daiki !"_

… ou alors il jouait l'innocent…

"_Daiki."_

_Il sentit nettement le garçon se tendre contre lui, c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. _

"_Ou-Oui ?"_

_Il se frotta la cuisse faussement nerveux et baissa légèrement la tête._

"_Je… J'ai un peu chaud et…_

_\- Et ?"_

_Kuroko souffla._

"_Je suis… dur…"_

_Le passeur se redressa exposant ses jolies petites fesses nues et ses attributs imberbes à Aomine et feignant d'être maladroit, mit beaucoup trop de temps à éteindre la télé._

"_Oh… Ouais… Moi aussi un peu…"_

_Kuroko se rassit, jouant les timides et nerveux._

"_Je… Je… Suis désolé._

_\- Non. T'excuse pas… Hm… Tu sais Tetsu…_

_\- Je sais j'aurai dû te le dire que j'suis gay…_

_\- Tu… Tu veux me montrer ?_

_\- Quoi ?!"_

_Kuroko jubilait intérieurement. Mais bien-sûr qu'il voulait lui montrer son érection._

"_Que tu es dur…_

_\- M-mais pourquoi ?_

_\- Je… Je peux t'aider."_

_Kuroko fit semblant d'hésiter en rougissant._

"_D-d'accord…"_

_Il souleva doucement le_ t-shirt _trop grand. Aomine le regardait avec le même regard que ceux qu'il adressait aux filles de ses magazines de charmes. Kuroko était ravi de voir la lubricité qu'il pouvait faire naître en son ami. Il continua à jouer son rôle. Il adorait tellement ces jeux de rôles._

"_D-daiki… Arrête de me regarder comme ça… C'est gênant… C'est moche…_

_\- Non Tetsu ! C'est beau !"_

_Aomine se décida et vint poser ses doigts sur la verge de Kuroko._

Décidément, le choix était compliqué pour Kuroko. Il aimait rendre jaloux Aomine. C'était une de ses activités favorites. Le voir bouder dès qu'il lui parlait de Kagami, le distrayait énormément. D'un autre côté, jouer les vierges effarouchées risquait d'être très plaisant, il aimait qu'Aomine dirige les choses. Il réalisa soudain que la télé était en pause sur un gros plan des deux héros s'embrassant avec passion. Il tourna un regard neutre vers Aomine.

"Aomine-kun ?

\- Tetsu… Tu bandes…"

Kuroko baissa la tête. Oups. Toutes à ses réflexions, il n'avait pas senti le _t-shirt_ glisser et dévoiler son sexe érigé. Il se couvrit à la hâte, se décidant à la dernière minute pour la vierge effarouchée.

"Ou-oui… D-désolé… ça m'fait ça quand je regarde des trucs… _gays_.

\- Nan… T'excuse pas… C'était une jolie vue."

Le passeur rougit violemment et regarda timidement le plus grand.

"Jolie ?

\- Ouais. Absolument ravissant.

\- ça… Te gêne pas que je sois attiré par les garçons ?

\- Pas du tout. En fait… Je… Je crois que… je t'aime alors..."

Kuroko eut un coup de chaud. Mais un vrai. Alors ça c'était prévu dans aucun scenario. Une jolie petite tâche se forma sur son t-shirt là où il était en contact avec son gland qui manifestait de manière visible le contentement de son propriétaire en exprimant un peu de pré-sperme. Le passeur était surpris. Il avait pourtant imaginé tout un tas de scenario depuis qu'il avait connaissance de ce rendez-vous. Mais dans aucun d'eux il n'avait eu la prétention de s'imaginer Aomine lui faire une déclaration. Certes maladroite, effectivement après lui avoir fait des compliments sur sa bite. Mais une déclaration quand même. Et pour Kuroko c'était la plus belle, parce que de toute façon c'était Aomine et que ça lui ressemblait. Son coeur s'agitait comme s'il courait un marathon et il murmura.

"Moi aussi Daiki…"

Le visage d'Aomine s'illumina et se colora d'un peu plus de rouge. Il lui adressa un de ses sourires magnifique dont il était beaucoup trop avare et il se précipita sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, le renversant sur le canapé. Tout ça n'était pas prévu, mais finalement il aurait peut-être quand même le droit à du sexe sauvage sur le canapé.

Aomine embrassait bien. Kuroko n'avait rien à redire là-dessus. Mais il ne voulait pas que des baisers et cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir faire autre chose que l'embrasser. Kuroko voulait du sexe ! Ils auraient tout le temps plus tard pour s'embrasser. Il s'échappa enfin des lèvres d'Aomine pour reprendre sa respiration et gémit en suppliant.

"Mais touche moi !"

Oups. C'était peut-être un peu trop ça non ? ça faisait pas très innocent. Aomine le regarda surpris et intéressé.

"Hm… Je pensais que tu voudrais y aller doucement… J'croyais que… Tu… Tu as couché avec beaucoup de mecs ?"

Bizarrement, Kuroko ne fut pas d'humeur à jouer avec la jalousie d'Aomine, la question semblait le déranger vraiment. Ce n'était pas le moment de tout gâcher et de le bloquer dans son élan. Une chose était sûre c'était aussi la première fois avec un mec pour Aomine. Il ne s'agissait pas de l'effrayer. Et puis c'était sa première fois tout court pour lui et avec le garçon qu'il convoitait depuis de collège de surcroît, alors il voulait qu'Aomine le sache.

"... Non… J'espérais que tu sois le premier…"

Aomine se montra curieux et très intéressé.

"Tu es super pressé pour un… puceau…"

Kuroko sourit. L'idée d'être le premier semblait beaucoup plaire à Aomine, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir été honnête sur ce coup là. Il joua encore les innocents, à moins que ce ne soit pas tellement un jeu tellement le regard lubrique d'Aomine était intimidant mais délicieux.

"J'suis p'tet puceau… Mais pas totalement innocent…

\- Hm… Tu peux être plus précis ?"

Aomine s'était penché sur lui et le regardait avec tellement de désir que Kuroko s'en sentait déjà fébrile. Le passeur avait hâte que son petit ami le dévore. Il rougit. Alors qu'Aomine commençait à se montrer plus entreprenant, peut-être un rassuré de savoir que c'était en quelque sorte la première fois pour tous les deux. Sa main à la peau sombre contrastait sur le ventre laiteux de Kuroko qu'il caressait sensuellement.

"J'suis puceau… Mais pas totalement ignorant…

\- Tu t'es déjà touché ?

\- Oui."

Le plus grand sourit.

"Pervers…"

Il se pencha pour embrasser et suçoter sa lèvre inférieure.

"... Montre-moi…"

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ciel sentit un frisson le parcourir. Aomine dépassait toutes ses espérances. Il était encore plus sexy que dans tous ses fantasmes. Il avait tellement hâte de se donner à lui. Il était certain maintenant qu'ils allaient sexuellement très bien s'entendre. Se toucher sous le regard d'Aomine était l'un de ses premiers fantasmes. Et c'était donc sous le regard lubrique d'Aomine que Kuroko glissa une main jusqu'à son sexe pour se masturber. Il releva son _t-shirt_ de sa seconde main pour venir caresser son torse.

"C'est toi le pervers Daiki…

\- Ouais mais j'm'en suis jamais caché."

Aomine ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il lui demanda d'écarter les cuisses pour mieux s'exposer.

"Et là ? Tu as déjà touché ?

\- … Oui… J'ai… Quelques jouets…

\- Sérieux ?! Merde… Attends…"

Le plus grand se retourna pour sortir un tube de lubrifiant de sous un canapé et un préservatif.

"Faudra qu'tu me montres aussi… Mais là… J'peux plus attendre…"

Il se pencha de nouveau sur lui pour l'embrasser avec avidité, il enduit ses doigts du produit et vint caresser le petit orifice, le cerclant doucement avec précaution. Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de Kuroko. Aomine le touchait enfin. La bouche du plus grand, s'aventura dans son cou, sur son torse et descendit lentement sur son ventre, alors qu'un doigt vint doucement s'insérer dans son intimité. Il se cambra sous le plaisir de l'attouchement. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans la chevelure bleue nuit. Il murmura son prénom. C'était un rêve qui devenait réalité. C'était tellement différent de ses jeux solitaires. Les doigts du plus grand étaient maladroits et ne savaient pas où chercher, pourtant se faire fouiller ainsi était terriblement excitant.

"Ouah Tetsu… C'est serré… Et c'est chaud…"

Oui bien-sûr il avait déjà doigté des vagins, mais la sensation était très différente. Le conduit était plus étroit et ne se dilatait pas aussi facilement. Il avait hâte de se sentir comprimé dans cet écrin. Il embrassa les abdominaux fermes de Kuroko. Soudain les lèvres d'Aomine vinrent se poser sur sa verge. Kuroko frissonna et poussa un léger cri surpris quand sa langue vint caresser sa longueur. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses cheveux quand il l'emprisonna de sa bouche. Cette chaleur qui l'enveloppait était si douce. Il faillit jouir dans l'instant tellement c'était nouveau et bien mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Aomine commença des mouvements de va-et-vient sur son sexe lui procurant un plaisir qui naissait dans ses reins et se déversait dans tout son corps. Le plus grand, remarqua que le plaisir aidait à dilaté le plus petit et en profitant pour ajouter un doigt, ce qui lui permit d'être plus efficace dans sa recherche de… Kuroko se cambra violemment en poussant un cri. Il avait trouvé. La double stimulation le laissait gémissant, pantelant. Kuroko était totalement sous l'emprise de son plaisir. Pour une fois il n'imaginait plus, il vivait l'instant et c'était merveilleux, c'était le paradis. C'était…

"Daiki… Stop… Stop… J'veux jouir avec toi…"

Aomine se releva, mettant fin à la fellation.

"J'ai à peine commencé à te préparer…

\- C'est bon… Je m'en suis occupé sous la douche… Et… Et j'ai l'habitude avec les _sextoys_.

\- Ok… La prochaine fois je viens chez toi et faudra que tu me montres ta collection…"

Le plus grand se redressa, le regard luisant et se déshabilla, prenant son temps pour faire languir un peu son amant. Il sourit en voyant le regard de Kuroko apprécier la taille de son membre en érection. Il ne se priva pas d'une petite remarqua demandant si le plus petit appréciait la vue. Mais rapidement, Aomine se tut pour venir emprisonner les lèvres de Kuroko et sans attendre plus il força l'entrée du paradis. Le plus petit se crispa à peine. Oui Aomine était bien monté, mais Kuroko l'avait remarqué depuis longtemps et avait acheté des jouets en conséquence. Cependant, ce qui le pénétra était malgré tout bien différent. C'était chaud, c'était doux, c'était un peu brutal et c'était… Aomine.

"Daiki…"

Malgré les renseignements pris, Aomine se laissa emporter par la sensation grisante, ne prenant pas le soin de laisser son petit ami s'habituer à sa présence et commença à le pilonner sauvagement.

"Ah ouais… Tetsu c'est trop bon !"

Tetsuya se tordait de plaisir sous lui, oubliant vite son inconfort. Heureusement, qu'il s'était préparé depuis de longues années. Il jubilait, ça y était. Aomine le prenait sauvagement sur le canapé. Il gémissait de plaisir. Le membre d'Aomine frappait durement sa prostate. Il l'embrassait partout, mordait sa peau de temps à autre et ses mains, en bon fétichiste des seins qu'il était, martyrisaient ses tétons sensibles. Il était sur le point de jouir, sous les coups de boutoirs rudes de son petit ami. Quand soudain tout s'arrêta. Aomine quitta son intimité et le regarda férocement avant de l'embrasser avidement.

"Daiki ? Pourquoi… Tu t'arrêtes ?

\- ça veut dire… Que t'es mon petit ami maintenant ?"

Ses joues devinrent plus rouges encore.

"Ou-oui… Si tu veux bien.

\- Ok. J'voulais juste être sûr."

Aomine sourit, content et l'invita pour un nouveau baiser dévorant. Il le fourra de nouveau sans ménagement et cette fois consentit à les mener à la jouissance presque en même temps en quelques coups de bassin bien placés.

"Ouah… J'savais pas qu'tu pouvais jouir juste comme ça…

\- Moi non plus…"

Et avec tout sa poésie habituelle, Aomine avait conclu leur premier ébat ainsi :

"Putain si j'avais su qu'c'était si bon de te baiser… J'l'aurai fais avant…"

Aomine sourit. Oui il s'était lamentablement fait avoir. Il avait sauté à pieds joints dans le piège tendu par Kagami et Kuroko. Il était évident qu'ils le connaissaient bien. Néanmoins, il ne regrettait rien. Il se pencha et posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son à présent petit ami et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller pour se rendormir, le serrant étroitement contre lui.


End file.
